


Skymall

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, credit card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skymall

Beatrisia goes through all her new meatsuit's personal effects. There's a card made of an unfamiliar material, with a series of numbers beginning 4128 and the name _Ruby Breyer_.

Ruby. Pretty name.

Beatrisia taps Ruby's memories. Ruby often hands this card to a shopkeeper, who slides it through a box and hands it back, then allows Ruby to leave with a bagful of merchandise. Some of the things Ruby remembers looking at suit Beatrisia far better than the things she and Ruby are accustomed to.

It's like stealing, only with fewer people after her ass for doing it. And it's fun.


End file.
